There is a growing body of evidence that proves that skin-to-skin contact, also known as “kangaroo care,” practiced immediately after birth and beyond, offers multiple medical benefits for both mom and baby. Kangaroo care is a holding technique where the care provider positions baby, who is wearing only a diaper, vertically against their bare chest. The infant's shoulders should be flat against the mother's chest, on or above her breasts, so constriction of the chest does not occur, impeding repertory expansion. The infant's nose should be unobstructed, with their head turned to one side, resting under mom's collarbone. Full chest to chest contact between the provider and baby is crucial as this is the location of the C-Afferent nerve, that when stimulated causes a hormonal cascade to occur, resulting in all of the physiological benefits that kangaroo care offers. The nerve is particularly sensitive at this specific location over the front (ventral) chest and sends a message of pleasure to a deep part of the brain where oxytocin is produced. Oxytocin is a hormone that creates a sense of calm, happiness and contentment. The presence of oxytocin reduces the stress response hormone from being released and prohibits an increase in heart rate, breathing rates, blood pressure, and growth/recovery delays for baby. Simply stated, skin-to-skin contact eliminates stress responses in baby's brain and body. It is suggested that infants remain in kangaroo care for an uninterrupted sixty minutes for the baby to receive the following benefits: accelerated brain development, synchronization of heart rate and breathing, regulation of body temperature, improved quality of sleep, increased immunity, aids in digestion, improves to weight gain, cries less and remains calm.
As it relates to breastfeeding, there is a dose to dose response between kangaroo care and milk production. The longer time an infant spends in skin-to-skin contact, the more milk mom produces. Hospitals are initiating non-separation and birth kangaroo care to advocate for breastfeeding. Inadequate milk supply is the number one cause for mothers to supplement or discontinue breastfeeding. Infants held in kangaroo care the first hour after birth are twice as likely to breastfeed than a swaddled infant.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved methods and devices for holding a baby in proper skin-to-skin contact position.